wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wind stone
Wind stones are magical artifacts located in Silithus and guarded by cultists of the Twilight's Hammer clan. Until patch 4.2, they could be used to summon elemental nobles from the Elemental Plane. General Information In Silithus, there are four Twilight camps. In three of the Twilight camps, there are three different kinds of stones: * One Greater Wind Stone * One Wind Stone * Two Lesser Wind Stones Each of the stones summons an Abyssal elemental. The more powerful the wind stone, the more powerful the elemental and the better the loot. What they drop depends on which one you summon. Use of any of the stones requires, at minimum, the Twilight Trappings set. This is a three-piece cloth armor set with a head, shoulder, and chest piece. They have no stats and the set bonus only allows you to interact with Wind stones. Summoning a Duke also requires a Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station, while summoning a Lord requires the medallion and a Twilight Cultist Ring of Lordship. These items are never soulbound, and may thus be traded with other players via the Auction House or otherwise. Attempting to use a Wind stone without the appropriate gear results in a rather unpleasant effect... The Twilight Trappings set pieces drop from the cultists in the camps. The Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station and Twilight Cultist Ring of Lordship are acquired via quests that require killing three lower-level Abyssal elementals and turning in Large Brilliant Shards. To summon one of the Abyssal elementals, equip the appropriate equipment, then click on the wind stone. A dialog will appear. Equip your desired combat equipment and eat, bandage, or heal to gain the health from the stamina on the combat equipment. Finally, complete the dialog with the wind stone. The Abyssal will appear, but will initially be invulnerable. It will enter combat about five seconds later. The Abyssal automatically is tapped by the group that summoned it. Summoning an Abyssal elemental destroys the Wind Stone used to perform the summoning. It will eventually respawn. Using the Twilight Set, Medallion of Station, or the Ring of Lordship to activate any of the Wind stones will consume the three armor pieces, medallion, and ring! Also, the elementals despawn immediately upon leaving combat. If you fail to kill the elemental and he despawns, you will NOT get the pieces back. In other words, you only get one shot! So don't do it unless you are prepared to take down whichever boss you are summoning. Objects of Beckoning Instead of giving your to the Cenarion Circle, you may hand it in at Hermit Ortell. He will decrypt the texts for you and send them to you. In the package you receive from him, you may find a scroll to create a random object of beckoning which can then be used to choose a specific boss at the wind stones: *Crests of Beckoning are used on Lesser Wind stones to summon specific Templars. *Signets of Beckoning are used on normal Wind stones to summon specific Dukes. *Scepters of Beckoning are used on Greater Wind stones to summon specific Royals. This means there are 12 different types of scrolls, and you cannot predict if you will get any specific type of scroll in the mail. Each of the scrolls require various reagents, ranging from 1-20 Elemental Air/Dense Stone/Firebloom/Enchanted Water, rugged leather, truesilver rods, and Dark Runes. For more information on this topic, see Object of Beckoning and the page on Hermit Ortell. Lesser Wind Stones The Lesser Wind stones summon Templars. Using a Lesser Wind stone requires: *One set The Lesser Wind Stones summon a Templar, a Level 60 elite that can be taken down by a group of 1-3 players. There are 4 possible Templars, one of which is randomly summoned. However, you can pick which Templar you would like to summon if you acquire the right Crest of Beckoning and appropriate materials. Drops: *1 *Chance at a random BoE item *Low chance for a BoP item *Assorted elemental drops ( , , etc.) Normal Wind Stones The "normal" Wind stones spawn Dukes. Using a "normal" Wind stone requires: *One set *One , reward from the repeatable quest Wearing the Set and the Medallion allows you to activate the Wind stone, which will summon a random Duke. You can specify which Duke you wish to summon by acquiring the appropriate Signet of Beckoning. These are level 62 elites, and can be taken by a small group of players of the appropriate level (or soloed by higher level players). A tank, healer and 2 ranged DPS works great. The respawn time on the Wind stones seems to be approximately 15 minutes. Drops: * *Always drops either a random BoE , a random BoE , or a BoP item *Assorted elemental drops Quick numbers to summon one random Duke: *4x *3x *1x * with Cenarion Circle Greater Wind Stones Greater Wind stones summon Royal Lords. Using a Greater Wind stone requires: *One set *One , reward from the repeatable quest *One , reward from the repeatable quest , or rarely Activating the Greater Wind stone will randomly summon one of the raid bosses listed below. Originally they required anywhere from 20-40 people to defeat! Since then, they have been significantly downgraded, and would require a much more modest group (and can even be soloed by most players at level 70). You can specify which Lord you want to summon if you have the appropriate Scepter of Beckoning. The Greater Wind stone will respawn in 3 hours from when you summon a Royal. Drops: * *33% chance to drop an item, if not they will drop a BoP shoulder/bracer item. *Assorted elemental drops The Abyssal Scepter can be used to complete the quest . This yields 150 Cenarion Circle Reputation and a . The Chest of Spoils contains a variety of goods. They always contain a variety of high-level potions ( , , , etc.) +, , and they may also have a high level item or even a high level item. There is a good chance that neither an epic or a rare will drop. Quick numbers of total required items to summon 1 random Royal (including items to summon Dukes as precursor): *17x *12x *9x *3x * with Cenarion Circle Category:Guides Category:Silithus Category:Twilight's Hammer